1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory, and more particularly to a flash memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flash memories are non-volatile memories and are widely used in personal digital assistants (PDAs), notebooks (NBs), walkmans, digital still cameras (DSCs) and mobile phones. As technological developments advance, the size of flash memory is becoming smaller and smaller, due in large part to the thickness of the metal layers in the flash memory becoming thinner and thinner. Since the metal lines in the metal layers are configured to transmit power, the power can be easily interfered by noise.